


Revenge

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After omega, Jaleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	Revenge

Jack wanted Reyes to be fucking terrified by the time Caleb was ready. She wanted him paranoid, cornered and starting to make mistakes.  A rough plan had taken shape in her mind but she needed more solid information, and for that she’d have to get Garrett Miles on his own.

Once she got to the club, she spotted him right away, sat by an older man; flecks of grey in his hair, clean shaven, dark and sunken eyes fixed on an Asari dancer gyrating and giggling on his lap.  Reyes.

Jack could see he was handsome for a man his age; that was probably a big part of how he managed to get the dancers to come home with him. He had an proud smile and radiated charisma.  Garrett was every bit the right hand man, she now saw, skinny and desperate looking perched beside Reyes, close enough to feed off his confidence. He had his own sense of false arrogance – being with his boss was what made him feel worthy, important and even invincible.

She watched silently, from her spot at the bar, unmoving, wagering how easy it would be to kill the two of them and finally settled on ‘beyond easy’. Neither of them would be expecting it. Just a show of power to scare the dancers, or maybe gun fire from a different side of the club, then she could attack.  She noticed bodyguards dotted around the club but they wouldn’t be fast enough to stop her.  They’d all die too.  She wanted to do it too.  To smear them both across the whole of Omega – to beat them to pulp and empty their remains out the nearest airlock to let the vacuum of space reduce them into nothingness.  

But she wouldn’t deny Caleb the chance to kill Reyes. She couldn’t deny him that kind of closure. So she refrained and suppressed her urges for now.  She watched the expression on Reyes’ face change subtlety and his lips move, likely using a smooth silver tongue to charm the dancer.  Not long after, he grinned wide, the dancer moved from his lap and he led her out of the club, leaving Garrett with a roll of creds and an open tab.

She waited at the bar, subtly watching Garrett Miles as she sipped her drink.  He gazed around like a child lost in a toy store and then finally he clapped eyes on her.  She was facing him but let her eyes drop to her drink, swirling the golden whiskey around in the glass then taking a sip.  Still, it was obvious his eyes were fixed on her now.  She felt them on her.  Like cockroaches crawling over her skin.  Eventually he moved over. 

He stood close to her, facing her, eyed her drink then ordered a scotch.  She looked to him now, and he met her eyes with a smirk.  

“Of all the people in this bar, you are the most dangerous, correct?”

She raised her brow at him, wondering why he didn’t recognise her, then she remembered she had been wearing a cap and mask with her scrubs last time.  

She looked around the bar, “I dunno. That asari over there looks well into her matron stage.”

She noted that he didn't even bother to look in the Asari's direction, “She’s nothing. But you...you look like you could do some damage.”

She sipped her drink and turned back to him, smirking, “Not half as much as you, Miles.”

He froze, a shadow of panic in his eyes at the use of his name.  She enjoyed the look for a moment, excited for the next time she could see this look then laughed softly, “You don’t recognise me out of the scrub cap, huh? Bethany - from the clinic?”

The panic vanished and he nodded, sighing, “O’course, the intern on clean up... Hey I don’t think I thanked you for your information.  Made my boss real happy.  Why don’t I buy you another drink?”  His grin was slimey and Jack noticed he never stayed looking at her face for long; the kind of thing she was used to in places like this, from guys like him.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sizable roll of credit chits, putting them on the bar in front of him.  

She eyed the roll with a small frown, “All that for a little information?”

His eyes stayed on her tits for a while longer, while he sipped his drink, “I could use some company, too.”

She made a point of looking like she was considering the offer, though immediately knew this was how she’d get him alone, then grabbed the roll then grinned, “you got it, Miles.”

“Call me Garret.” He smiled and finished his drink. He left the empty glass on the bar and rested his hand on her waist, pulling her close against him, “There's more in it if you… impress me.”

Jack frowned slightly, “don’t tell me I gotta do a fucking fan dance or some shit.” She finished her own drink, taking his lead, and rested her hand on his upper arm, “cus I got two left feet.”

He snorted a laugh, “I look like the kind of guy who likes that? No.” his eyes scanned over her chest, her arms, back to her chest and he leaned back slightly to look down her torso, eyes stopping at her belt, “But I am interested in just how much of your body is covered in tattoos.”

She tried her best not to shudder under his gaze, “So it’s a strip tease?” She managed what felt like a pretty convincing smirk, “Yeah you wouldn't be the first.” she stretched her neck and leant back a little to show off her ink to him, “ My brother is a tattoo artist. It's all his work.”

“Oh yeah?” His eyes never left her skin, his hand squeezing her waist and his other moving to trace a line over her stomach, making her tense, “What do you say about me buying a couple bottles of this place's best booze and us going back to my place? Give us a chance to talk more about these tattoos of yours.”

She shrugged, pushing her empty glass away from her, “Well why the fuck not.”

He made a show of gesturing to the bartender and ordering 2 bottles of extortionately expensive booze, then held both bottles against him, leaving one hand free to place back on her waist, “Ready to jet?”

“Lead the way, Garret.” she smiled, managing warmth, and slipped her arm loosely through his, allowing him to lead her to the exit. 

“My place isn't far.” he walked with his chest puffed out proudly though squeezed her arm against his body as if daring her to walk away, “After the last few days, it'll be nice to have company”

“You had a rough week?” she tensed at the question, expecting his answer and preparing herself for the wave of rage.

He nodded, “Rough. But it ended on a high. Got to tie up a loose end I've been waiting a long time for.”

“Loose end huh?” she clenched her jaw, staring straight ahead, “Sounds like an excuse for a celebration.”

“Damn straight there should be a celebration. Best thing I've done all year!” He chuckled and Jack felt a deep heat of fury growing inside her.  It took everything in her to push it all down.  

She cleared her throat eventually and managed to calm her voice, and pinning on her best fake smile, “So what - drinks, maybe some music? What else do you do for fun?”

He lead her into the foyer of an apartment block and turned to her, smiling, then reached out to cup her cheek,  “I got a couple of ideas.”

He leaned in close and kissed her hungrily.  She endured the contact, feeling his greed, his desire, and a knot of nausea twisting in her stomach.  Still, she stroked her hands to his chest and pressed herself against him.  He reached to grab her hips and pull her hard against him.  He broke the kiss, breathless and groaned against her lips, hand stroking to squeeze his ass, “You do everything as well as you kiss?

Eager to get inside his apartment to drop her act and get to the violence, she rolled her hips against him, teasingly, “Sooner you get me in your apartment, Garret, the sooner you find out.”

He grunted his approval at her movements and squeezed her ass again before stepping back with a wide smirk, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her with him up to his place; a good sized apartment on the 36th floor.  

He let her in first and she shrugged off her jacket once inside, “Nice place. Gonna be a shame to make a mess.”

Garret closed and locked the door behind him and chuckled “You planning on making a mess?”

“You can fucking count on it, Miles.” She snarled, flaring her biotics, wrapping them around him and throwing him up and over her head, sending him crashing through the coffee table.  

He grunted, recovering slowly and looking to her with a mix of panic and confusion, “ What the fuck was that for?” 

She made no attempt to hide her rage now, dropping her falseness completely “What’s wrong, asshole? Don’t like it rough?” She grabbed hold of him again and threw him against the sofa, tipping it over.  He made a scurried attempt to crawl away, fumbling toward the back wall of the apartment.  She snarled again and pulled him back toward her again. 

“Not so fucking fast.” She took a few steps forward and stood over him, holding him still with her foot painfully pressed on his leg, “I’m not fucking done with you yet, shithead.”

“If this is your idea of foreplay, I’m gonna need a fucking safe word.” he fumbled, still confused, trying on a nervous smile.

Jack stood over him, moving her foot to his upper thigh and shifting her weight to pin him there, “Alright, asshole.  Safe word is wherever your buddy Reyes is hiding.”  She managed to keep her voice steady, though she could feel her rage quickly building – her hold on him allowed her to feel his quickened heart beat and she longed to feel it stop. Why should he have the privilege of living a second longer after all the suffering he’d caused? “I wanna know where he is, what he’s planning and how long he’s on Omega.”

“Reyes?” his smile fell slightly, “I don’t know anything about Reyes’ plans. I’m a grunt; I just do what he tells me. I don’t ask questions. I only been with him a month or two I--” he cried out as Jack shifted her foot over his groin and shifted all her weight onto him. 

“Cut the bullshit! You’ve been Reyes’ right hand man for years Miles; that means he tells you enough to tell me what I wanna know. So spit it out, now, or I’m gonna start enjoying myself.” She hissed the last two words, her eyes glowing with her energy, tightening around his shoulders and chest. “How long has Reyes been tracking Caleb Ortez?”

Through the pain Jack saw realisation in Miles’ face.  His expression turned from a panicked confusion to a cold smugness.  “You’re one of the dog’s yappy little bitches.  Come for vengeance?”

Jack snarled, lifting her foot off him to pull him up with her biotics and slammed him to the wall, pressing him so hard against the wall it began to buckle behind him. “You better start squawking, Miles, I know Reyes ordered you to shoot him.  For that, he’s gonna die.  But tonight I’m here to kill  _ you _ .  Tell me what I wanna know and I’ll make it quick.” 

She felt her rage build as she spoke and her energy responded in turn, tensing around him as she held him in place.  Garrett, pinned like a moth in a collector’s case, shook his head, panicked tears streaming down his face, “I ain’t telling you shit!”

_ “Wrong answer!” _ Jack spat, focusing her biotics on his gut, pushing his bowels up, forcing his internal organs up into his ribcage, crushing his lungs.

“wai—“ he choked, “Wait!” Jack waited another moment before letting off enough for him to speak.

“Reyes-- Reyes has kept tabs on Ortez for years.” Miles said, struggling for breath, “We knew he was gonna be here when we would be working deals and figured we’d take care of him as well.  Kill two birds, y’know?”

“What’s Reyes dealing?” she demanded, itching to end this conversation so she could kill him already.

“Girls! We’re selling girls to the highest bidder. Rakes in a tonne of cash and we can live like kings for the next five years!”

“Where?!” Jack’s eyes glowed again. 

He twitched and made a squealing noise in his throat, “Talis district! He’s in a secure warehouse.  Leaves in 3 days.  No way you’ll get to him. “

“Getting to him ain’t what’s on my mind.  All I gotta do is delay his deals long enough for Caleb to recover.”

Miles’ eyes widened, “He’s alive?! No fucking way! YOU --You said he died!”

She grinned, “I lied, you stupid fuck. Better your boss thinks he’s dead. He can rest while I fuck up your operation and keep Reyes on Omega.”  

Finally she released her hold on him, stepping back and taking a quick breath. He gasped for breath then made a motion to dive at her - but she was too quick.  She side-stepped and threw him to the ground, energy flaring around her fist as she moved to press her knee into his back, keeping him pinned, “I’m gonna kill you, now Miles.  Then I’m going after your boss.  I’m gonna make sure he sticks around long enough for Caleb to make him suffer.” She leaned in close, “Any last words?”

Garrett paused then smirked confidently, chuckling softly, “I use poisoned rounds. The undetectable kind. Ortez might have survived the bullet but the poison is still killing him!” He continued laughing and Jack roared fiercely, reaching to snap his neck in one quick, cruel gesture. 

She looked down at him a moment, stunned, his words and laughter ringing in her mind.  A poison? Was it a bluff? If he was telling the truth he’d need to find the bullets and the poison to get them back to the clinic. Surely the Professor who cured the Genophage could make an antidote quick enough to save Caleb’s life - again. 

Still in a state of shock, Jack looked around the apartment.  She remembered him scurrying toward that back wall and moved to it now.  There was nothing here, no storage crate, cupboard or shelves… just the wall.  Jack ran her hand over it, frowning.  Then she knocked.  It was hollow.  She stepped back, wrapped her biotics around her fist and punched into the wall.  There was something behind there alright.  So he kept punching, then tearing, trashing and thrashing until she saw the inside. 

  
It was a shrine to his rifle - the rifle itself was centre stage, held in place by a clear plastic stand; around it were bullets, heat-sync cartridges and a few vials of translucent green liquid.  She grabbed two of the vials and left, sprinting back to the clinic. 


End file.
